


Cheating Death

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy deals with the possibility of losing Chris and the hope he's still alive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating Death

McCoy stood on the bridge and watched as the Captain's shuttle headed toward the Romulan ship. The Kelvin's fate was well known in Star Fleet, and now he stood watching Chris head to most likely the same fate brought on by the same ship. It wasn't fair. He wanted to argue with Chris, convince him that going over there was a bad idea but he couldn't, he wasn't in a position to be able to influence the Captain. He could still feel Chris's hand on his arm as he'd passed. It was the only acknowledgment of what they were to one another. He watched as they flew away from the Narada, Chris's fate sealed as surely as the Kelvin's first captain and George Kirk's fate had been sealed. He had work to do so he returned to sickbay where he was needed and where he could lose himself in his work and not think about the impending death of his lover.

He tended to the wounded and dying from Enterprise and the Vulcans who were walking around in a state of shock after the destruction of their planet. But Chris's fate was never far from his thoughts while he worked. 

When he came to the bridge to meet with the senior staff, the last thing he wanted was to be involved in were the arguments between Jim and Spock. He wanted so badly to side with Jim and go back and rescue Chris but he knew any opinions he expressed would be colored by the fact it wasn't the captain he wanted to rescue, it was his lover. 

After Jim was expelled from the ship, he returned to sickbay and kept himself busy so he wouldn't be involved with the command decisions. The further away from the Narada they got the slimmer the chances Chris would be rescued alive. He had to come to terms with that fact. Like the Vulcans on board he'd lost something dear to him as well. 

He came to the bridge when Jim came back on board and witnessed that fight between Jim and Spock and heard Jim's declaration after he'd taken control of the ship that he was going back for Chris. He knew what that meant. It meant if Chris was still alive, he now had a fighting chance. Just maybe if Jim had his way, his lover would cheat death after all.


End file.
